<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizations by Embersnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211078">Realizations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight'>Embersnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, He is a pheonix, I just want people to evetualy have a good ending to their lives, I paraphrase on of the lines, Kinda, Phil may or may not have wings, The ash one about the snow, Tubbo could have been a phoenix but he diffidently seems more like a bee hybrid, and he is dead, but I think that is to much to ask, it is your choice., okay, that is all you need to know I think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pheonix lore because why not and they get a happy/ ambiguous ending because they all should have it and I already said screw cannon by giving Tommy wings so they can be good guys, alright. Like all of them break off from canon in like the third sentence. But hey, it is a good read. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None?? Also please never ship real people, Or anyone people that are uncomfortable with it even if it is their character/persona, fictional or otherwise, or anyone underaged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watches from afar as his whole world crumbles before him. His family had turned against him, his brother died to their fathers blade and he has nothing left. It was getting harder to breath, and as the ashes fell from the sky, he took a breath a pretended it wasn’t the ashes of a nation, of his life, but snow. He coughed, explosions continues and devastation reigns this land. Withers, ancient beasts or unknown origin and dark magic now roam, causing hard to anything it can. It is in this moment he finds a calm.</p><p>Memories flood his senses, immersing him fully in them. He is 6, and Phil is carrying him while he flys, he is laughing and he is content. He is 3 and remembers the smell of fresh bread. He is 14 and he meet Tubbo. He is 9 and Wilbur teaches him guitar. He is 15 and he gave his nation freedom. He is 16 and he finally sees his long lost brother again. He it 11 and Techno taught him how to fight properly. He is 17, he has been through so much war, and yet he finds peace.</p><p>The fire that always seemed to burn within him slowed down, crackling embers now, warmth radiating of him. A pair of wings, shimmering in a feather glory, soot falling lose as they fluff themselves, showing the beautiful purple, blue, orange, white wings, giving the illusion of a sunset. The start of rest, the calm of the night, and memories spent listening to music.</p><p>Tommy turns around, no longer facing his old home, and he flap’s his wings gently before letting instinct take hold, guiding him to the air. He had nothing left there, and had given 3 lives for that place. He had just barely suffocated, choking on toxic ash, his life flashed before his eye’s. Yet a phoenix doesn’t die easily.</p><p>Phoenixes are unique in how they show themselves. They only show themselves after a supposed death, unless it is due to old age, which phoenixes tend to never get to, as one you show your traits, you stay that age forever. There are always exceptions and if one so choses, send the blessing to another, enough to let them die but not keep the receiver inmortal, just give them protection. It is called a phoenix blessing and can sometimes lead to a child of a blessed becoming a phoenix, though they may never present and die at old age.</p><p>Contrary to what many may belive, Phoenix feathers can't heal others, or bring the back to life. A blessing can but not the feathers. The feathers do give heat and are extremely soft, though they cannot be removed. Phoenix’s cannot be captured in any way either, as the natural response to this fire, magical fire to be exact that goes through anything necessary, though never plants, which it goes through without harming.</p><p>Tommy had read about Phoenixes in is spare time, as contrary to popular belief, he actually enjoyed reading and farming instead of parking, though he would never pass up a good opportunity to do so. It was always nice to have something calming to help with his anxiety and trauma. It also helped give him an outlet for his fire, besides being loud, which was best to do when he didn’t want to burst with energy like a toddler who got a hold of an energy drink.</p><p>He never really knew if he was truly a Pheonix or not, though he had his suspicions. He never talked about it, not wanting to rush anything or really die at which point it would trigger. He never really had a choice on that one though, life always seemed to do that for him. Oh well, he wasn’t back in his past. Sure, it was a really fast decision and something he had made up right as he died but he was always impulsive. He had already wanted to run away from there, though hopeful under better circumstances. So much for that. </p><p>He had set of in a direction, seeing no reason to stay longer, nor wanting to answer any questions that would surely arise. He flew at a leisurely pace, though it was quite fast. He would rest at some point, get some food and supplies, but other then that, he would just go till it seemed right. The fire he had was still there but much more manageable, and peaceful. It was akin to a campfire, like one you roast marshmallows on and you simply sit and watch the stars as it crackles. He certainly preferred it.</p><p>Back in the ruins of a county, people stand shocked, the wither dying when the shockwave of energy passed through them. The knew this meant a few things. One, Tommy was gone. Two, He probably wouldn’t be coming back. Three, he was now a phoenix. Four, a country was literally destroyed. Fifth, the ramification of their actions began to sink in. Differences got put aside as people either realised that no matter what, people needed some help right now, or decided that shelter was more important, though some where to shocked to even process anything. </p><p>Things had changed, that was for certain. But even so, some way, the found a bit of peace through it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive Criticism and feedback are appreciated, along with Kudos. Have a good rest of your week! Also, this is intended to stay as a one-shot, though I could make a whole other story-based on this if you would like, though it isn't a gurentee. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>